


Pre-coda Regarding Dean

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon Universe, Episode 12x11 coda, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top Castiel, episode 12x11 pre-coda, inspired by promo 12x11
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Dean se despierta sin recordar nada. Es un pre-coda del episodio 12x11 basándome en la promo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en la promo del episodio 12x11 y en las fotos del episodio. No tuve en cuenta la promo extendida del miércoles porque esa parte ya la tenía escrita jajaja.  
> Espero que les guste! :3  
> Mil gracias a Mir Arjona por ser mi Beta en este fic, mi primer coda (?) pre-coda (?). Gracias nena por la buena onda y la paciencia y por aguantarte mis errores de ortografía!! :D

Dean se despertó en una habitación de hotel sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Todo le daba vueltas. La cama estaba desordenada. Por la posición de las sábanas alguien se había levantado del otro lado. Las apartó para mirarse. Desnudo.

Trató de recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. 

—Tremenda resaca —murmuró mientras se sentaba tambaleante.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. Había ropa en el suelo, unos jeans, una camisa de franela, zapatos. Parecía que alguien se había desvestido apresuradamente. Se puso unos bóxers que colgaban de la mesa de luz junto a él, luego se calzó los pantalones y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Halló una billetera con varias identificaciones y tarjetas de crédito. Las leyó detenidamente. Dean Smith. John Osborne. Collins. Cassidy. Morrison...

—Pero qué diablos... —protestó mientras las miraba. Todas tenían foto, el mismo rostro: joven adulto, cabello corto, ojos claros. Rodeó la cama en dirección al baño y se miró al espejo. El mismo rostro de las fotografías lo miraba de regreso con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de pánico. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

Miró la pantalla por un momento. "Sam". Trató de recordar. Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. No tenía la menor idea de quién era Sam. Maldición, si ni siquiera sabía cuál era su propio nombre.

—¿D-diga? —respondió indeciso.

—¡Dean! ¡Al fin! ¿Por qué demonios no respondes el teléfono? Estuve llamándote toda la mañana. Me tenías preocupado. ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió anoche?! —La voz del sujeto sonó como una avalancha en sus oídos.

Así que  _Dean_ , mi nombre es Dean.

—Aguarda un momento. Tranquilízate ¿quieres, amigo? No tengo la más puta idea de qué rayos sucedió anoche. —Caminó fuera del baño y sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño pilón de ropa que no había visto antes debido a que estaba del otro lado de la cama. Se agachó para recogerlo mientras hablaba con Sam, sea quien sea. Un saco color beige y una corbata rayada —. Mira, no sé quién eres, ni qué crees que sucedió anoche. Tengo la peor resaca de mi vida y no recuerdo ni mi nombre.

—¿Dean? —Del otro lado del teléfono, Sam comenzaba a asustarse —. ¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? Estas bromeando ¿verdad? No es gracioso. —La pregunta era una formalidad, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bromeando. Algo estaba realmente mal, podía sentirlo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mi novio? —preguntó con la mirada fija en las prendas que aún sostenía en el aire.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Olvídalo —murmuró Dean mientras tiraba la ropa sobre el colchón. Pasó su mano pesadamente por su rostro.

—Soy tu hermano, Dean. Dime dónde estás.

—No tengo la más puta idea. En un motel, no lo sé. El lugar es un chiquero, parece abandonado.

—De acuerdo. Escucha. Quédate dónde estás. Iré por ti. Te rastrearé por el teléfono. No te muevas de ahí.

—Ok

En cuanto cortó la comunicación, Dean comenzó a recorrer la habitación en busca de más pistas sobre su identidad. Encontró un viejo bolso verde con algunas mudas de ropa, varias identificaciones más, algunas placas del FBI, armas, paquetes de sal, entre muchas otras porquerías. 

—Parece que soy alguna especie de psicópata. Genial. —Encontró una remera limpia que ponerse y sobre ella se puso la camisa que estaba en el suelo. Tomó el saco y la corbata para guardarlos. Se veían extraños, no parecían suyos, no era posible que haya estado usando al mismo tiempo la franela marrón y verde con una corbata rayada en blanco y gris azulado. Olió las prendas y luego las que tenía puestas. No olían igual. Su ropa apestaba a polvo y grasa de motor, mientras que las otras tenían un aroma sutil, como a lluvia, o al rocío de la mañana. Dean sintió una sensación de paz que lo invadía y de pronto esas piezas de tela parecían ser muy importantes. Las dobló con cuidado y las guardó junto con el resto del equipaje. Tomó una de las pistolas que encontró dentro y la colocó en la cintura de su pantalón.

Cuando Sam llegó finalmente, Dean no lo reconoció y estuvo a punto de dispararle en cuanto lo vio. Luego de decirle quién era, insistió en que debía comer algo. Se dirigieron a un comedor que estaba a unas cuadras del hotel abandonado, mientras caminaban Sam le explicó a qué se dedicaban, y que estaban trabajando en un caso de brujas la noche anterior. Al parecer un hechizo había golpeado a Dean de lleno y cayó inconsciente. Sam estaba luchando con el hechicero, y para cuando el hombre escapó y él pudo buscar a su hermano, se encontró con que Dean ya no estaba allí. Se había llevado el auto con él, por lo que Sam caminó toda la noche de regreso al pueblo más cercano.

En cuanto entraron a la cafetería, una joven de cabello oscuro caminó directo hacia Dean y sin mediar palabra lo abofeteó y se fue del lugar.

—¿Noche difícil? —le preguntó Sam divertido una vez que ya estuvieron sentados y comiendo.

—No lo sé. Perdí el conocimiento. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió.

—Yo creo que fuiste hechizado anoche.

—¿Así que estoy atorado en alguna clase de mierda de "Momento"?

—Eso parece Dean. No te preocupes, lo resolveremos —le aseguró Sam intentando tranquilizarlo, al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono —. Llamaré a Cas, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a resolverlo.

—¿Quién es Cas?

—Cas es tu mejor amigo. Aguarda, está sonando. —Dejó sonar el teléfono varias veces, pero Cas no respondió. Finalmente entró el contestador automático y Sam le dejó un mensaje de voz pidiéndole que lo llamara, que era urgente. Dean sacó su propio teléfono y comenzó a buscar entre los contactos que tenía guardados. Ningún Cas.

—¿Estás seguro de que es mi amigo?   —La pregunta tomó a Sam por sorpresa. Dudó y parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

—Claro Dean, él es tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no tengo su número —respondió Dean pensativo mientras seguía repasando los nombres de la lista. Aaron, Claire, Crowley, Donna, Garth, Jody, Mamá, Sam. Ningún nombre significaba nada para él. Ningún Cas a la vista —. ¿Por qué dudaste? —Sam lo miró distraídamente como si no entendiera la pregunta —. Dudaste, cuando te pregunté si estabas seguro de que es mi amigo, dudaste.

—Um. Ok. Si, dudé. Porque Castiel es... difícil de clasificar. Es tu amigo, sí. Es tu mejor amigo. Pero a la vez, es más, ¿sabes? Cas es familia.

—Ok. —Volvió a mirar su teléfono —. Pero entonces ¿por qué no tengo su número agendado?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Sam mientras tomaba el teléfono de Dean y comenzaba a buscar él mismo —. Eso es extraño. Quiero decir, sí, sabes su número de memoria, pero estoy seguro de que lo tenías en tus contactos.

—Pues ya no —dijo Dean secamente, mientras apuraba su café —. ¿Crees que este tipo, Cas, tenga algo que ver con mi pérdida de memoria? —Sam miró consternado a su hermano.

—No lo creo, Dean. Cas nunca haría nada para hacerte daño...

—¿Pero crees que él podría borrar mi memoria de alguna forma?

—Bueno...como poder, podría. Cas es un ángel, Dean. Él puede hacer cosas como esa. Pero no lo haría, no a ti. Estoy seguro.   —Mientras hablaba, Sam pasó de la lista de contactos a las fotos de Dean, para ver si encontraba algo de ayuda. Dean miraba pacientemente lo que hacía este hombre que decía ser su hermano. De todas maneras no le importaba que revisara su teléfono, nada de lo que había en él le era familiar —. Esto es cada vez más extraño...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No hay fotografías de Castiel en tu teléfono.

—¿Y? ¿Tendría que haber?

—Bueno, sí. Al menos una. Hace menos de una semana nos tomamos una fotografía los tres juntos con tu teléfono. Y estoy seguro de que tenías una que mamá te envió cuando fue de compras con Cas.

—Tal vez las borré.

—No lo creo, Dean. No sueles borrar fotografías —A lo que Dean respondió alzando sus cejas como preguntando  _qué rayos significa eso_ —. Olvídalo. ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos al motel? Podrían haber pistas allí sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Sam volvió a intentar comunicarse con Castiel varias veces, sin éxito. Finalmente optó por llamar a Rowena y preguntarle si podía darles una mano. A la bruja le gusta sentir que la necesitan, y sobre todo le gusta que le deban favores. Así que después de hacerse la difícil unos minutos, aceptó ayudarles. Le tomaría unas horas llegar hasta ellos, mientras tanto les dio la tarea de buscar bolsas de hechizos ocultas en el cuarto y entre sus cosas.

A penas comenzaron a revisar la habitación, Sam notó el estado de la cama y el desorden general del lugar. No se necesita ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, y la verdad es que conoce demasiado bien a su hermano y sus hábitos.

—Así que, uhm, no pasaste la noche solo, ¿eh? —preguntó mientras seguía buscando detrás de los muebles.

—Eso parece —respondió cortante Dean mientras buscaba dentro del bolso algo que se pareciera a una pequeña bolsa de tela con inscripciones, como Sam le había indicado.

—No recuerdas como era, ¿verdad? Porque quizá podríamos hacerle algunas preguntas, averiguar algo más de lo que sucedió anoche...

—Ni idea. El tipo ya se había ido cuando me desperté esta mañana.

—La chica —lo corrigió Sam conteniendo una sonrisa. Dean lo miró frunciendo el seño sin entender porqué le estaba corrigiendo eso. La sonrisa de Sam se fue esfumando lentamente mientras la curiosidad se dibujaba en todo su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Por qué crees que era un hombre?

—Porque se dejó el abrigo tirado en el suelo. —Mientras hablaba Dean seguía inspeccionando el contenido de su equipaje. Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la revelación, pero Dean seguía hablando y él no iba a interrumpirlo —. Antes de que preguntes, sé que no es mío porque no huele igual al resto de mis cosas. Seguramente el cabrón estaba borracho. Aunque lo encontráramos probablemente él tampoco recordaría mucho.  —Sam lo escuchaba asintiendo en silencio sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Dean le estaba contando de su conquista de anoche. Su conquista masculina. Y se lo contaba con palabras —. Aquí tengo lo que dejó, tal vez sirva de algo...Aguarda ¿qué demonios es esto? —y en lugar del abrigo del hombre, Dean sacó una horrenda muñeca de trapo, llena de costuras toscas, uno de sus ojos era una x y en el medio del pecho tenía bordado un corazón negro.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron buscando cualquier rastro de brujería, Dean olvidó dos veces lo que hacían, preguntó cada media hora a quién estaban esperando y cuando Sam volvió a intentar comunicarse con Castiel, tuvo que volver a explicarle quién era Cas. Sam estaba realmente muy preocupado, la situación parecía empeorar a cada minuto y a pesar de que investigó con su computadora durante más de una hora, no pudo hallar nada de utilidad. Tampoco parecía haber rastro alguno del hechicero de la noche anterior. Para cuando Rowena llegó al hotel, lo único que tenían era la muñeca de trapo.

—Esto es una chuchería sin valor —dijo la bruja descartando la muñeca —. Debemos encontrar al que te hizo esto, de otra forma, no recordarás —aseguró lentamente mientras se acercaba a Dean y tocaba su nariz, luego deslizó la mano hasta la altura de su plexo solar y la sostuvo ahí un momento —. No creo que el hechizo que lo golpeó anoche sea el causante de la pérdida de memoria —Su pequeña mano seguía presionada en el pecho del cazador, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que Dean la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta. A Rowena le sorprendió la reacción y se volteó para preguntarle a Sam si estaba seguro de que debían arreglarlo.

Del otro lado de la calle se encontraba aparcado el impala, ocupando dos espacios para discapacitados, justo en la puerta de un bar. Decidieron que lo más apropiado era comenzar a buscar pistas desde ahí. Vestidos con sus trajes para pasar por agentes del FBI, comenzaron interrogando al barman, éste les dijo que había visto a Dean con una morena, buscó entre la multitud y señaló a una joven de cabello largo. Era la misma chica que había abofeteado a Dean esa mañana. Quiso protestar en cuanto los vio, pero Sam se apresuró a mostrarle su identificación. Finalmente accedió a responder sus preguntas. Ella les contó que Dean había llegado al bar alrededor de las 10 de la noche, y había estado coqueteando con ella por más de una hora, le invitó unos tragos.

—Luego comenzó la competencia del toro mecánico y él dijo que iba a ganar el premio para mí.  —Los hermanos alzaron las cejas con asombro al mismo tiempo —. Yo le dije que no era necesario, de todos modos el premio es una muñeca de trapo horrorosa que está en el bar desde siempre. El ganador siempre termina arrojándosela a alguien antes de irse.

—¿Y dices que yo me subí a esa cosa? —preguntó Dean incrédulo señalando el aparato rodeado de colchonetas inflables.

—Claro que sí, vaquero —dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona —. Y ganaste. —Dean hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aún algo sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso de sí mismo. Se quedó mirando el toro mecánico que ahora estaba funcionando, un tipo flaco y poco agraciado lo estaba montando y se notaba que no iba a durar más de 5 segundos. De pronto comenzó a recordar. Se vio a sí mismo en ese lugar la noche anterior, escuchaba las ovaciones de los borrachos que miraban. La maquina no pudo tirarlo antes de que terminara el tiempo, y el barman le arrojó la muñeca de trapo.

El tipo flaco terminó estampado en las colchonetas rojas y un hombre más fornido, de corte militar, con cierto parecido a Dean, ocupó su lugar. El cazador se quedó mirando cómo este nuevo jinete cabalgaba sin problema. En ese momento otro recuerdo, similar pero diferente, lo asaltó. Dean se encontraba en la misma posición, pero en otro sitio. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había borrachos rodeándolo, mirando y gritando. Había paz. El silencio lo envolvía y sólo se escuchaba su respiración y su nombre repetido a intervalos por una voz profunda y dulce, casi como un mantra. Se movía lentamente, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Y olía a lluvia. Cuando miró hacia abajo para tratar de ver el rostro del otro, sólo vio azul.

— ¿Dean? —Dean parpadeó por un momento volviendo al presente. Sam lo miraba preocupado —. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dean se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Sí, sí estoy bien. Entonces, ¿gané cierto? ¿Qué sucedió luego?

—Volvimos a la barra y me pediste otro trago. Mientras lo preparaban fui al baño. Para cuando regresé ya no estabas ahí. Tuve que pagar el trago y tu cerveza —dijo ella nuevamente enfadada. —. Ahora si me disculpan... —la morena dio media vuelta y regresó con el grupo con el que estaba sentada.

El barman corroboró la historia de la muchacha, les dijo que cuando ella se levantó un hombre se acercó a Dean, hablaron un momento y se fueron juntos del bar.

—¿Podría decirnos cómo era el sujeto? —preguntó Sam —. ¿Algún rasgo en particular? ¿Algo que pueda ayudarnos a identificarlo?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Se veía como un tipo común y corriente. Cabello oscuro, ojos claros.

— ¿Recuerda cómo iba vestido?

—No, lo lamento, no presté atención. Sólo estuvo aquí por un minuto y salieron. Parecía que ya se conocían. —El cantinero dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a sus quehaceres. Sam le agradeció la colaboración y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—Suena como a Cas —dijo Sam mientras volvía a tomar su teléfono —. Tal vez tenía información sobre Kelly y te estaba buscando.

—¿Kelly? ¿Qué Kelly? —Dean miró aturdido a su supuesto hermano —. ¿Quién es Cas? —Sam miró al techo como pidiendo paciencia, y mientras escuchaba cómo el contestador automático volvía a dar la señal para hablar, comenzó a murmurar una especie de plegaria rogando a Castiel que se ponga en contacto con él.

—Mira, Dean, ya te lo expliqué cinco veces. Es evidente que no puedes retener información nueva. Así que... —Sam buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño block de notas y comenzó a escribir —. Ten, cuando tengas alguna duda, lee esto.

Dean miró el papelito amarillo y comenzó a leer en voz alta — _Mi nombre es Dean Winchester_. ¿Winchester?

—Sólo, léelo ¿de acuerdo? Intenta concentrarte. Memorízalo.

— _Mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Mi hermano es Sam. Mary es mi mamá. Cas es mi mejor amigo_.

Pasaron la tarde rastreando al mago con ayuda de Rowena. Cuando finalmente lo encontraron, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaban. El hechicero terminó muerto y Dean continuaba sin memoria. Llevaron el cuerpo al motel para que Rowena, con ayuda de un conjuro, pudiera hacer una lectura de la energía residual con la esperanza de descubrir qué le había hecho a Dean la noche anterior.

—El hechizo que utilizó no tiene nada que ver con tu estado, querido —concluyó Rowena —. Este pobre hombre no era más que un inepto, nunca podría lanzar un conjuro tan complejo como para borrar tu memoria de este modo.

—P-pero él me atacó ¿verdad Sam? Tu dijiste... ¿qué dijiste que hizo?

—Te lanzó una bola de luz violeta y quedaste inconsciente por unos instantes, luego te fuiste.

—Comprendo —dijo la bruja cerrando su antiguo libro —. Usó lo que normalmente llamamos un  _ataque de pavor._ —Los hermanos se la quedaron mirando perplejos. Ella revoleó los ojos y continuó explicando —. Es un conjuro sencillo para facilitarse la huída. Su oponente siente una necesidad incontrolable de salir de ese sitio, de esa forma el mago puede escapar. Por mas grande y fuerte que sea su adversario, saldrá corriendo como si lo siguiera el diablo —Mientras hablaba comenzó a acariciar el brazo del desmemoriado cazador y éste terminó perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Eso explica porqué te llevaste el auto y me dejaste solo en medio del bosque a mitad de la noche —protestó entre dientes Sam al tiempo que volvía a intentar comunicarse con Castiel. Nada. Otra vez —. Esto ya me está preocupando. No comprendo por qué no responde al teléfono.

—¿Quién?

Sam ya estaba hasta la coronilla. Miró a su hermano con una furia asesina y le señaló el bolsillo donde tenía el papel para que volviera a leerlo. Dean hizo lo que le ordenaba y repasó el texto nuevamente.

— _Mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Mi hermano es Sam. Mary es mi mamá. C Cas...Cas es... mi mejor amigo_. —Cuando terminó de leerlo seguía sin saber quién era el tal Cas. Su mente no lo procesaba, como si algo le borrara continuamente cualquier idea que se formara alrededor de ese nombre.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Sam. Miró la pantalla y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: llamada entrante de Castiel. Se apresuró a responder.

—Sam.

—¡Cas! ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste todo el día? ¡Creí que te había sucedido algo! Me tenías preocupado.

—Lo lamento. Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y no tenía cómo recargarlo. Escuché tu plegaria. Estoy en camino. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Dean se encuentra bien? —Se escuchaba entrecortado y con ruidos de pasos apresurados, era evidente que estaba corriendo mientras hablaba.

—Físicamente, sí. Es su memoria, no recuerda prácticamente nada y parece estar empeorando.

—¿No recuerda  _nada_? —De pronto Castiel sonaba más alarmado que antes.

—Nada de nada, esta mañana ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Aguarda, te pondré en altavoz. —Castiel alcanzó a decir "¡No!" pero Sam ya no estaba escuchando cuando terminó de activar el altavoz el ángel se mantuvo en silencio —. Ya estás en altavoz Cas, Dean y Rowena pueden oírte.

—Hola, Dean. —Al escuchar esas dos palabras, algo en el cerebro de Dean hizo click. De pronto se vio abrumado por cientos de " _Hola, Dean"_  en distintas circunstancias. Años y años de escuchar su nombre pronunciado con esa voz profunda y áspera. Y recordó el mantra. Esa repetición rítmica y susurrada de su nombre la noche anterior. Era la misma voz. Estaba seguro. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba y de pronto todo estaba borroso.

— _C Cas...Cas es... mi mejor amigo_   —murmuró con la vista perdida.

—¿Dean? —la palabra resonó en el cuarto del motel —. Sam, apenas lo escucho ¿qué está diciendo?

—Él repite algo que le dije, lo siento. No dejaba de preguntar  _quién es Cas_. Yo le hice una lista para que la memorice, pero no parece funcionar. Repite las palabras, pero estoy seguro de que no entiende lo que dice. No sé amigo, estoy desesperado. Ya no sé qué más hacer.

En el momento en que Sam terminaba de hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente. Castiel había llegado. Al entrar, la única luz que colgaba del techo parpadeó. Dean miraba al hombre de traje con los ojos desorbitados. Fue como si una represa se hubiera derrumbado en su mente y de pronto todos los recuerdos fluían libres, inundándolo todo. Recordó a Castiel en un granero, rodeado de chipas, con luces intermitentes al igual que ahora. Lo recordó golpeando a Dean en un callejón. Golpeado en el suelo junto a una pila de libros. Explotando en un cementerio, explotando en un lago, muerto en una silla. Lo recordó todo. Drogado y roto. Relajado y riendo. Luchando a su lado. Dean sintió que algo tocaba su rostro y se dio cuenta que era una lágrima suya.

—No hay nada como una buena entrada dramática. ¿Verdad? —comentó Rowena sarcásticamente viendo como la luz se normalizaba —. Qué extraño verte sin corbata y sin ese sucio abrigo tuyo —añadió levantando una ceja con suspicacia. Dean apretó la mandíbula, la mirada fija en Castiel. Parpadeó y otra gota rodó por su mejilla. Cas miró al suelo, frunciendo los labios en un gesto de vergüenza.

El cazador se volvió con brusquedad, rebuscó en el bolso que estaba sobre la cama, tomó las prendas que había encontrado esa mañana y las sostuvo con ferocidad frente al ángel. Las cejas de Sam saltaron con genuina sorpresa.

—Creo que esa es nuestra salida, Samuel —sugirió Rowena tomando a Sam por los costados para hacerlo girar hacia la puerta —. Vamos, grandulón. —Sam parecía pegado al suelo. Cas y Dean no había vuelto a mover un músculo —. ¡Que te muevas ya, alce! —Finalmente salió de su estupor y se dejó guiar por la mujer.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Dean le arrojó la ropa sus pies.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —El reclamo sonó entrecortado, cada palabra parecía cortarle por dentro.

—Dean, yo...

—¡Dean nada! —gritó casi sin voz —. ¡Arréglame! ¡Ahora! —Castiel alzó la vista y ahora él también estaba llorando. Tocó la frente de Dean y sus dedos se iluminaron levemente, en un instante sintió cómo su mente se despejaba y los recuerdos faltantes volvían a su sitio.

_Estaba sentado en el bar esperando a una chica, cuando Cas tocó su hombro._

— _Necesitamos hablar_ — _l_ _e dijo su amigo._

_Caminaron hacia el Impala y recogieron el equipaje, Dean había visto el hotel abandonado en frente y pensó que podrían hablar allí mientras buscaba dónde pasar la noche. Castiel inspeccionó el edificio en busca de algún peligro potencial. El sitio estaba deshabitado. Una vez que Dean halló una habitación y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, Cas le anunció que conocía las consecuencias cósmicas de las que había hablado Billie._

_—V_ _an a confinarme al vacío, Dean. Debo entregarme voluntariamente o los mataran. A tu madre, a tu hermano y a ti._

— _No. Encontraremos otro modo. Siempre hay otro modo. Lo solucionaremos._

— _No, Dean. No hay nada más por hacer. No hay otro camino. Si no lo hago los matarán._ — _Castiel lucía absoluto, determinado a no dejarse convencer de otra cosa._

Dean revivió la impotencia y desesperación que sintió en aquel momento. Cas se había quedado de pie frente a él a unos pasos de distancia, había vuelto a mirar hacia el suelo.

 _Dean había intentado hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Le dijo que lo necesitaban, que_ él _lo necesitaba. Le aseguró que podrían defenderse de lo que viniera por ellos, que debían mantenerse unidos. Pero Castiel es tan cabeza dura como cualquier otro Winchester, y usó las propias palabras de Dean para ganar la discusión:_

— _No te lo estoy preguntando, Dean. Te lo estoy informando. Voy a entregarme._ — _El cazador no podía mantenerle la mirada_ —.  _Mañana hablaré con Claire para que pueda recoger el cuerpo de su padre._ — _En ese momento, Dean se quebró. Ya no pudo contener el gemido de dolor que vino de lo más profundo de su ser_ —.  _Dean..._ — _El susurro de su nombre se escuchaba como una plegaria._

— _N-no es justo, Cas._ — _Casi no tenía voz, pero se obligó a seguir hablando_ —.  _T-tú, tú no debes pagar por mí. Yo, yo fui quien hizo el maldito trato._

— _Tú hiciste el trato, pero fui yo quien lo rompió. Y no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada._ — _Castiel buscó la mirada de Dean para obligarlo a que lo mirara a la cara_ —.  _Hablo en serio, Dean. Volvería a hacer todo de nuevo._ — _Dean estaba llorando y los ojos de Cas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas_ —.  _Sólo me arrepiento de las cosas que no hice._

— _¿Qué cosas?_ — _Dean moduló la pregunta sin conseguir que fuera realmente audible._

— _Cosas... humanas. Cosas para las que me faltó valor..._ — _La distancia entre ellos se había ido acortando con cada frase. Ahora se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Dean suspiró con fuerza y bajó la mirada hacia su boca. Cuando Castiel hizo lo mismo, el cazador se mojó los labios como suele hacer cuando está nervioso, como suele hacer cuando mira a Cas. El ángel sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y suavemente, muy lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios finalmente se tocaron._

Dean recordó el beso. Fue el más hermoso y triste de su vida. Recordó como a ese primer beso que se sentía casi irreal, le siguieron otros, más cortos, más apresurados. Recordó que fue él quien guió a Castiel hacia la cama. Fue él quien le quitó el saco y la corbata, arrojándolos al otro lado de la cama. Recordó cómo Cas intentó detenerlo, explicarle que Dean no debía hacer nada que no quisiera, que no quería que lo hiciera por sentirse culpable. Recordó sus propias palabras, acaloradas, murmuradas entre besos y gruñidos:

— _Te lo juro, Cas. Mis motivos son completamente egoístas._

Lo recordó todo. Para Dean, la noche había acabado al quedarse dormido en brazos de Cas. Su mejor amigo.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —El momento de furia había pasado y Dean sólo podía sentir un dolor profundo y punzante en el medio de su pecho —. ¿Porqué me quitaste esto?

—Lo lamento, Dean. Creí...creí que si no recordabas quién era yo... si para ti nunca me hubieras conocido... sería menos doloroso. —Cas apretó sus propias costillas conteniendo un gemido. —. Pero como siempre, nada me sale bien.

—¿Y eso te parece justo? ¿Y si yo terminaba por recordarte? ¿Pero no recordaba lo de anoche? ¿Eh?

—¿Acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo? ¿Con Lisa? Yo sólo quería protegerte. Lo único que he querido siempre es mantenerte a salvo. —Dean miró hacia un costado, molesto porque la nombrara. No era lo mismo.

—No puedes protegerme de esto.  _No quiero_  que me protejas de esto. ¿No lo entiendes? Cas...yo te amo. Y si algo te sucede, prefiero saber que pude decírtelo. —Nunca se lo había dicho en voz alta, no con palabras, y su voz temblaba incontrolablemente, pero se obligó a sí mismo a continuar —. Y p-prefiero saber que tú te sientes igual. Prefiero mil veces saber que... pude besarte y... hacer el amor contigo, en lugar de ni siquiera recordar quién eres. —Castiel lo miraba desconsolado.

—Quisiera que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

—Yo no voy a rendirme. Y no permitiré que te entregues. Te ataré si debo hacerlo. Sam y yo no descansaremos hasta solucionarlo —le aseguró el cazador mientras secaba sus lágrimas, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Castiel.

—Dean... —quiso protestar el ángel.

—Como yo lo veo, las consecuencias cósmicas afectan a toda la familia, y tú no puedes decidir por todos nosotros. Y punto. —Dean tiró de la chaqueta de Cas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y las últimas lágrimas de Castiel fueron a parar al cuello de su camisa. El ángel se relajó y permitió que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Dean sostuvo el rostro de Cas entre sus manos y le plantó un beso brusco junto a la oreja, luego uno más suave sobre el párpado, y por último, uno delicado y breve en los labios —. Si me vuelves a borrar la memoria, te mato.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!! :D  
> Si les gustó y quieren demostrarme su apoyo comprándome un café, pueden hacerlo aquí: Ko-fi.com/morlaa  
> Los amo! los amo a todos! ♥


End file.
